


Senpai!

by Walu (sextyfour)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Diaper, F/M, High School, Soiling, Voyeurism, Wetting, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sextyfour/pseuds/Walu
Summary: This was a request on /d/ way back when I still did requests around there, like, 3ish years ago at this point.Anabel, obsessed stalker, discovers her Senpai's fetish and immediately dives headfirst into it hoping to win his love.





	Senpai!

"What is he up to today?" said Anabel, hiding in a tree. She was watching her crush, her Senpai, through his bedroom window. She loved being up here, watching him go about his day in his room. She quickly hid as her Senpai looked out the window, looking paranoid.

"What is he up to?" she wondered. As she thought to herself of all the devious things he could be up to, he dropped his blinds. Thanfully, the angle he had them at let her still see from her tree based vantage point. She quietly pulled out her binoculars to get a closer look. Anabel gasped, her hand over her mouth, as she watched the images being pulled up onto His screen. Pictures of women, in diapers! Different poses, different angles, all of them, wearing diapers! 

"Why is he looking at those!" Anabel said out loud, thankfully hushed by her hand still on her mouth. She put the binoculars back to her eyes, just in time to him open a video. It was a woman, wearing a diaper laying on a bed. She wiggled for a while, and suddenly stopped. Anabel then realized what the woman was doing, as the diaper on screen yellowed. Just as quickly, the woman grabbed her legs and lifted them up, and suddenly, the diaper started to distend outwards, darkening slightly. Anabel was shocked. Was her Senpai really this much of a deviant!? Anabel then noticed him quickly shutting all the pages he had opened, as what was likely his mom opened the door. Anabel quickly and quietly climbed out of the tree, knowing that his mom was likely going to open the window and notice her. She ran back to her own home to mull over what she had saw.

Anabel managed to quickly find the images he was looking at, having caught the name of the website via a giant banner. She looked at all of this, seeing girls wearing diapers like babies, and using them like babies too! She looked at poses, pictures, and took it all in. She realized that her Senpai was a pervert, and she wasn't going to let that stop her from trying to get him! She found that video she saw on the same website, and watched a few others from the same person, noticing that in each one she mentioned "Messing" herself. Anabel knew that she had found how to finally make Senpai her's.

 

-the next day-

"BooDing!" chimed the door as Anabel nervously walked into a small pharmacy. She made sure to go to one where she was sure that no one she knew would be there. She looked over at the cashier, giving a nervous wave, walking down a random aisle, not wanting to make it obvious. She grabbed one of those carry baskets, twiddling her hair with her other hand, blushing. She grabbed a few odd things, a snack, a drink, acting like she was just here to shop for odds and ends. The only thing out of the ordinary she grabbed was a bottle of Baby Powder, having noticed it in a few of the videos she had found.

Eventually Anabel realized she couldn't put it off any longer, and walked down the Diaper aisle. She quickly walked past the baby diapers, knowing they wouldn't fit her. She reached the adult second, and grabbed a pack, putting them down when she noticed they looked nothing like what her Senpai was looking at. After twenty minutes of looking, hiding from other customers, and trying to convince herself she can do this, she found a package of diapers that would fit her, and looked like the ones her Senpai liked. She tried to fit them into her basket discreetly and failed, the packaging sticking out like a sore thumb. She quickly ran up to the counterm flustered, and rushed the cashier, trying to get out in a hurry. She quickly paid the woman, and asked for the woman to triple bag it. Anabel quickly ran home, hiding the bags under her shoulder.

 

Anabel slammed the door shut, and threw her bag onto her bed, and locked her door. She quickly closed her blinds, and grabbed the packaging. She read the label over and over. "These really are Diapers. This is my key to Senpai loving me!" She said in a nervous yet gleeful tone. She ripped the packaging open as fast as she could, grabbing one, noting how soft it was. Smelling that medical-esque smell. She realized how thick it was, even folded up like this. She grabbed the baby powder too, reading the label. Opening it, the smell bringing waves of nostalgia. She closed it, and left it alone, going to her computer, her mind rushing. She looked at more images from that Diaper website, wanting to ensure she was ready. An hour later, A thought occurred to her.

"Maybe I should practice for him..." Anabel said, grabbing the diaper out of the still open packaging. "I mean, I have to make sure I can... mess it for him. Thats what senpai wants! Then Senpai will want me!" Anabel said confidently, taking off her skirt, and tossing her underwear aside, her lower body now bare. Anabel laid the diaper out on her bed, and sat down on it, like she saw people do in the videos she watched. She grabbed the baby powder bottle, and dusted herself with it, enjoying the smell. She noticed she was wet, probably because she was thinking of her senpai. She dusted a bit more liberally around, and even sat up a bit and got a bit on her butt, wanting to be sure. She then sat back down, and tried to tape the diaper up. It took a couple tries, but she got it on snugly.

 

"So this is what it feels like." Anabel said, rubbing the thick diaper taped around her. She tried standing up, realizing she had to walk a little awkwardly, the diaper spreading her legs out. She thought of how Senpai would react tomorrow when she enacted her plan, imagining the look on his face. Anabel plopped down, rubbing the front of her diaper again, half out of getting a feeling for it, and half to try and sate her growing heat. As if on queue, she felt a pressure from her bladder, and heard a gurgle. She realized the sweet caffinated soda she bought and drank while running home had already gone through her, and her lunch from school was already waiting to rush out of her. 

Anabel quickly got into a pose in front of her mirror, mimicing one that she had seen on the website, her butt high in the air, like a dog sniffing the ground. She pushed as hard as she could. It took her a bit, having to get over her toilet training, but soon enough, she felt her body start to let go. She looked up beneth her legs, seeing the diaper start to darken, hearing a quiet "hissss" as a yellow tint starts to spread from her crotch. She watched as her diaper yellowed, getting darker, and warmer. She flipped over, trying a sit down pose like the video she saw her senpai watching. She squeezed her crotch with her hand, enjoying the warmth, she also shivered as her heat grew stronger, thinking of her Senpai seeing her like this. Just as she squeezed, she felt her stomach gurgle again, and suddenly realized the pushing she had at her backside. She decided to go all out like the video, grabbing her legs and holding them up, just like a little baby. She pushed as hard as she could, and was rewarded with a wet burst of gas, as her body filled the diaper around her waist. She watched in the mirror, as her diaper started to balloon out more, filling with the muddy substance. She realized now why people were into this, feeling how nice it felt to be like this. 

 

As Anabel's messing finished, she let go of her legs, setting them down, as she did, the mess under her squished upwards. She felt a burst of pleasure as the mess squished in the diaper. She realized she couldn't help it anymore, and started to grind, watching herself in the mirror. As she did, she thought of her senpai, she dreamed about him seeing him, and them falling in love. The naughty play they could do. She started moaning as she ground against the floor harder, finally reaching her climax, moaning "Senpaiiii" as she did, filling the diaper. with her love nectar. She mumbled "My diapers" as she flopped over, basking in the after glow. She knew this was what she needed to get her senpai, and she was more than ready for tomorrow.

~ The Next Day ~

 

Anabel shuffled along in the hallway, nervous. Every step, a crinkle followed. She had prepared for today. She planned to bump into her Senpai on the way home, Meeting him on the way he always walks. She was excited, but nervous. She had prepared well for the moment she had planned, eating not only a hearty breakfast, but also brining some food from home as well as her lunch, along with a huge liter of soda, which she had started and drank through her last two classes. She wanted to make sure it was perfect for her Senpai. 

Anabel shuffled to the road where she planned to take to cut her senpai off. She knew he always stayed at school for ten minutes or so to talk to his friends, and then he would walk home along his specific path. She had followed him many times before, she knew his routine inside and out. She shuffled along, and right as she turned the corner she learned her plan went flawlessly, as she ran right into him, bumping into him

"Oh! Hey..." he stammed, regaining his footing.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean to b-bump into you." She stated, not being able to completely mask her nervousness. "H-how about that sub today eh?" Anabel stated, beating herself up on the inside for trying to start smalltalk with something so stupid.

"Oh, yeah! He was crazy!" He responded, Anabel sighed in relief. The two of them walked for a small bit, talking back and forth. As the walked, Anabel's stomach pushed harder at her backside, and her bladder was screaming to be let out. Anabel knew she had to wait, wanting it to be exactly like she planned. They quickly approached a part of the path where the sidewalk was a bit more loose, and there was a small grassy bit to the left, leading into a park. This area was exactly where Anabel had planned to "Go".

"Woah!" Anabel yelled, purposefully tripping herself, She used her bag to cushion her fall, and tripped forward, and to the side, onto the grass. Her fall was entirely cushioned. She purposefully fell in such a way that her butt was high in the air. She gave a girlish yelp, acting like she was surprised. 

"Are you okay Anab-" he said, cutting himself off as Anabel's skirt flopped forward, revealing the puffy thick diaper on her. Right as her skirt flopped down, Anabel pushed, her body more than willing to oblige. Very quickly, a loud hiss was heard, as her diaper yellowed, and a loud wet fart squeaked out, as her diaper quickly started to balloon out. The smell wafted up through the air, filling his nose with the smell of her mush. The diaper was filled and yellowed just as quickly as she had fallen over, and the mess stopped, the diaper packed. The hiss continued, tapering off, but continued. As it did, the diaper had reached it limits already, and her piss dribbled down her leg, making a puddle on the ground below.

"I messed my diaper...<3"


End file.
